


The Beginning

by LegoLamb



Series: Whisper [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLamb/pseuds/LegoLamb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a whisper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

"Hey, I'm Brenda Bittner."

 

"Tony DiNozzo. Nice to meet you, Brenda."

 

"This your first time?"

 

"At Whispering Pines? Or...?"

 

"At a place like this."

 

"No... Long time ago, though."

 

"Me too."

 

"You know, Brenda... This could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

 

"I think so too, Tony."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
